


Sweet Chaos

by Arleane



Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, F/M, Hugs, Past
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Minerva Prudence dan serangkaian kekacauan biasa yang diperbuat Jacob Frye-- yang kali ini berakhir dengan manis. [Jacob Frye/Minerva Prudence (OC)]
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713886
Comments: 1





	Sweet Chaos

Minerva tak tahu mana yang lebih menyedihkan: hasil jadi kue yang susah payah dibuat Jacob, yang jelas-jelas tak tahu cara memasak makanan sederhana sekali pun tetapi dengan nekatnya memberanikan diri untuk membuat kue, atau keadaan dapur pasca kekacauan yang diperbuatnya.

Demi Tuhan, pukul 8 di pagi hari yang seharusnya menjadi awal dari harinya yang sempurna berubah menjadi petaka saat Minerva disuguhkan oleh pemandangan Jacob Frye berselimut tepung dan- bau amis apa itu, telur?- noda coklat di pakaian yang dikenakannya yang juga terbercak sedikit di wajah. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini, Minerva mengurut kening tanda frustrasi.

"Kekacauan apa lagi yang kau perbuat, Jacob?"

Silangan tangan di dada menunjukkan kemarahannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Dengan tangan yang mempertahankan sepiring kue coklat di dada, Jacob menjawab, "Kau tahu aku buruk dalam memasak, jadi ..."

"Lalu kenapa kau paksakan?" Minerva berpindah tempat ke kursi meja makan, memutuskan untuk duduk sementara sebagai upaya untuk meredam amarah, "Lagipula, acara penting apa yang jatuh pada hari ini hingga kau nekat melakukan hal di luar nalar?"

"Ulang tahunmu," jawab Jacob dengan cengir lebar menghiasi wajah. Minerva terkejut bukan main. Sebentar, sebentar, bukankah hari ini tanggal 21-

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"23 April, hari kelahiranmu."

Kesibukan sehari-harinya membuat hal-hal semacam tanggal berapa ini atau hari apa ini terlupakan olehnya, bahkan hal yang esensial seperti ulang tahunnya sendiri. Meskipun, sejak melarikan diri dari keluarganya, ia hampir tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya lagi. Meluputkan ingatan akan pesta ulang tahunnya, sebagai bagian dari keluarga Prudence, yang dirayakan tiap tahun dengan amat meriah. Berapa tahun berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu? Tujuh? Atau mungkin delapan?

Minerva berpikir bahwa merayakan ulang tahun tak lagi berguna baginya. Hanya buang-buang waktu dan uang. Terlebih, keluarga aslinya barangkali memilih untuk meninggalkan masa lalu, menghapus eksistensi Minerva Prudence yang berstatus sebagai anak kedua. Kejutan manis yang diberi Jacob pagi ini melelehkan hatinya. Mengingatkannya akan bagaimana rasanya dihargai dan diakui.

Minerva bangkit dari kursi, mengusir jauh-jauh serpihan kenangan lama yang mencuat secara mendadak di lautan memorinya. Tangannya merebut piring kue dalam genggaman Jacob untuk menaruhnya di permukaan kabinet sebelum menarik Jacob dalam pelukan erat.

"Repot-repot merayakan ulang tahunku, padahal aku tak memintanya... bodoh."

Sisi lembutnya mengambil alih. Tak sadar, air mata mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya akibat emosi yang meluap di benak. Pria ini ... pria idiot ini mampu menghancurkan kedok keangkuhannya. Jacob mendekap Minerva, membiarkan kasihnya tersampaikan melalui raga. Menghapus jejak kesedihan yang terukir di pipi moleknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Minerva Prudence."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy birthday for my another dearest daughter, Minerva Prudence- yang akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat kekacauan yang diperbuat Jacob


End file.
